What you SEE is what you GET
by purplestone
Summary: Be careful that victories do not carry the seed of future defeats.


Be careful that victories do not carry the seed of future defeats.

**-Ralph W. Sockman**

* * *

For hours now, the rain had kept pouring. The scent of wet cement was intoxicating.

The moon gave no guide to anyone on the road as if it had forsaken the existence of earth.

"Lady get out of the way!" a man screamed at the top of his voice.

"Shit! I thought this was a deserted place!" she looked for a place to hide but it was no use.

Her mind was fully loaded with incoherent thoughts. Her head thrummed in pain as she tried to

focus her attention on an unexplainable matter.

_What the hell do I do now ? _she thought to herself nervously.

Her vision was becoming blurry caused by exhaustion. Sweat trickled down her bruised face as she

took deep breaths.

"I said Lady Get out of the WAY! Are you deaf?" The man was getting infuriated. He needed to

deliver the goods in his truck fast or else he could lose his job. To simply scare the hindrance out of

the road, he took a shimmering little object that seemed harmless but a twitch of its trigger, could

cause instant death.

"Goddess, please help me, please help me" she whispered to herself

repeatedly as if she knew it was her last moments on earth. She saw this happening to her for many

restless nights and now she wondered why.

Was this the way of getting rid of her after all she had been through?

Unable to control her emotions any longer, tears started forming in her eyes.

She was completely oblivious of the man walking towards her direction. She did not care. For her, it

would have been better if she died in his hands.

The footstep of the angered man was getting near.

Time was running out. She wanted to give up and simply accept what destiny had in stored for her

but in her heart she could not manage to put her colleagues down. She had to fight it.

"Goddess, help me find a way out of this mess. Please" her tears fell like a running river. She

trembled. Suddenly, she felt the coldness around her. A feeling of emptiness. She shivered even

more. Gradually, she felt exhaustion taking over her body.

"if this is really my fate then I will accept it" with that she closed her eyes tightly as if never wanting to open them again.

The man determined to shoot approached her in a rapid speed. He ,with so much fear in his eyes,

dropped to his knees as soon as he saw a girl about 15-16 year old , frozen ; appearing as though

lifeless.

_Was she dead?_ That was the first thought that came to his mind. He panicked and decided to call for

911 but the fear of possibly being accused of doing such hideous crime got to him first.

Not thinking straight, he ran back to his truck, rummaging through all his equipments to look for a

sack. Yes, in a split second, he had decided to simply stuff the body in a sack, not even bothering to

check if it were really dead.

What if she were still alive? His conscience bothered him.

_No! She's dead .She's as cold as ice_. he contradicted himself.

"Stop that!" a voice bellowed from no specific location.

His heart raced in panic. Who owned that voice? Was he imagining things?

"Who are you?" he yelled, feeling cold and scared. He turned to look

at the body lying on the middle of the road. He was certain it wasn't her.

"It's not what it looks like" he shouted while dropping to his knees and

crying like a little boy who had fallen off his bike.

"I didn't do this!" he continuously shouted, trying to convince the voice

,not even sure if it were true.

Shivering, he covered his ears with his hands as he closed his eyes

and wished everything was just a nightmare.

"Please check on her!" , a terrified voice bellowed once more.

"Stand up and do something! Please" she pleaded.

The man who was feeling helpless and lost had his body glued to the

floor, weeping in terror. His eyes were burning red.

His breathing became shallow and fast. He started hearing voices again.

He cried and laughed at the same time, thinking maybe everything was a lame joke.

In this moment of his life, He had completely let go of his sanity.

Slowly, fog settled on the surface. The entire area was hardly visible but the voice of a weeping girl resonated.

"Why?" she questioned.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own lynne ewing's characters

A/N: Please keep on reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please REVIEW! thanks


End file.
